Ray Wise
| birthplace = Akron, Ohio, USA | spouse = Kass McClaskey (?-present?) | awards = B-Movie Award for Best Actor 2006 Cyxork 7 }} Ray Wise (born August 20, 1947) is an American actor,Ray Wise Biography - Yahoo! Movies known for his roles as Leland Palmer in Twin Peaks, as Leon C. Nash, right-hand henchmen to villain Clarence Boddicker in the science fiction classic RoboCop, and most recently as the Devil in the CW television series Reaper. Biography Wise was born in Akron, Ohio and attended Kent State University in Kent, Ohio. He is of Romanian descent on his mother's side.Ray Wise Interview Acting career In the late sixties and seventies, Wise played attorney Jamie Rollins on the soap opera, Love of Life. He played the character of Dr. Alec Holland in the 1982 film Swamp Thing, directed by Wes Craven and based upon the comic book series of the same name. Dr. Holland is the man who becomes the titular character after his lab is destroyed and he is left for dead. The actual Swamp Thing character was played by Dick Durock. In 1985, Wise played Sol Gann, father to Natty Gann in The Journey of Natty Gann, directed by Jeremy Paul Kagan. In addition to Twin Peaks, Wise has played several roles in science fiction. He played the harried dad in the horror film Dead End. He made an appearance as Liko in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode “Who Watches the Watchers”, and later played Arturis in the Star Trek: Voyager episode “Hope and Fear”. He played the role of entrepreneur/millionaire Dalton Voss in the movie The Chase. He played the role of Bart's father Harrison in the movie The Battle of Shaker Heights. He also played the role of Taggart in the horror film Jeepers Creepers 2. He is also known for portraying Michael Dugan, President of the United States in the computer real-time strategy game Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 and its expansion Command & Conquer: Yuri’s Revenge. He appeared in the Season 7 episode 'The Flame' of Diagnosis: Murder. He was also featured in the episode of Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! that aired November 2, 2008. In 1995, Wise was reunited with Twin Peaks cast mate Sherilyn Fenn in the NBC telemovie Liz: The Elizabeth Taylor Story. Wise played 1950s CBS News anchor Don Hollenbeck in the 2005 film Good Night, and Good Luck. In recent years, Wise has appeared on a number of political-themed television series and films. He briefly appeared on The West Wing as California governor Gabriel “Gabe” Tillman, and played Vice President Hal Gardner on the Emmy-winning Fox series 24 in 2006. In August 2006, Wise made a guest appearance in the TV series Bones (Fox) as the primary suspect of the first episode of the second season (The Titan on the Tracks), and in the pilot episode of Burn Notice. On the February 6 episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Wise guest starred as the head of a company testing pesticides on little children. Wise has also guest starred in two episodes of The Closer, as lawyer Tom Blanchard. He had also starred as the Devil on the TV series Reaper. A role that he is used to playing in 2002 he starred in Charmed as the upper level demon Ludlow, who runs a school for the Source Of All Evil in the episode "Lost and Bound". Wise also starred in the SyFy original movie "Infestation" premièred in August 2009. He was also a guest star in Psych and played the lead as Avery in a psychological thriller, Iodine movie in 2009. As a voice actor, he played Perry White in the movie Superman: Doomsday. In 2010, Wise guest-starred on the TV series Dollhouse as Howard, a higher-up in the Dollhouse organization. He stars in Kyle Rankins post-apocalyptic horror thriller film Nuclear Family. Wise will star in the lead of the upcoming Mike Mendez thriller film Ov3rk!ll. Personal life Wise has two children with wife Kass McClaskey: a son, Gannon (born 1985), and a daughter, Kyna aka DJ Kyna (born 1987). Wise resides in Glendale, California.Ray Wise at the Internet Movie Database. Retrieved on May 6, 2008 References Further reading Voisin, Scott, "Character Kings: Hollywood's Familiar Faces Discuss the Art & Business of Acting." BearManor Media, 2009. ISBN 9-781593-933425. External links * *Interview: Ray Wise: The Devil You Know *Ray Wise interview at sci-fi-online.com *Ray Wise interview at time out Chicago Category:1947 births Category:Actors from Ohio Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American people of Romanian descent Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Akron, Ohio Category:Kent State University alumni bg:Рей Уайз de:Ray Wise fr:Ray Wise it:Ray Wise nl:Ray Wise no:Ray Wise pl:Ray Wise ru:Уайз, Рэй fi:Ray Wise sv:Ray Wise